A Break From Homework
by calicosimone
Summary: Kurt's insanely stressed out from all the homework at Dalton. Blaine offers to help out with a relaxing massage. Oneshot, Smut.


A/N: Hey, I'm back!

* * *

><p>As Kurt lay dutifully on his bed, bludgeoning through the piles upon piles of Chemistry homework spread upon the sheets, he sighed, as he ran his fingers through his rarely messy hair. The equations just weren't balancing, and neither was his patience. The red-brown cherry oak of his Dalton dorm room surrounded him as he came to the realisation that no way was he doing anything this weekend. His head returned to his hands and his eyes closed, taking advantage of the unusually quiet Dalton dorm room for a quick break. Eyes still closed, Kurt stretched out his back and slid down into the covers, knocking the depressing chemistry textbook and unbalanced equations to the floor. He sighed deeply as he heard the pages of his books rumple and then fall to the ground with a resounding thud. Just as the repetitive pounding in his temples had almost stopped, four quick knocks interrupted the silence. Kurt groaned at the noise, and face pressed into pillow, mumbled irritability.<p>

"Kurt?" came a muffled voice, from outside the door. "Are you alright?"

"In a manner of speaking," replied Kurt, face still pressed into the maroon pillow. He didn't recognize the voice and at this point he was too stressed out to care.

The door slowly opened, and footsteps came to the edge of Kurt's bed before pausing right as the side of Kurt's head, partially covered by the large fluffy pillow.

"Kurt?" came the voice again, this time sounding amused.

Kurt lifted his head slightly, his disheveled hair framing his face and eyes half-lidded from exhaustion. Adrenaline raced through his veins when his vision became clear as he realised who'd walked in. He quickly sat up in the tangled blankets causing yet more papers to fly to the floor.

"Oh, wow um- Hey! Yeah, I was just-," started Kurt as he gestured to the now scattered papers on the floor.

Blaine's nose scrunched up as he smiled down at the panicked-looking adorable boy. He sat down on the edge of the single bed and ruffled Kurt's hair fondly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Are you alright? I haven't seen you all day," began Blaine, concern crinkling his eyes as he looked up at Kurt.

"I've... been better," Kurt replied as he sighed, trying to pull off the adorable "just woke up" hair as well as he could. It was just his luck that the boy he just so happened to have an enormous fondness for would walk in when his hair looked like _this_.

Blaine shifted on this side of the bed as Kurt brought his legs in to sit cross-legged, hands underneath his chin, elbows resting on his knees.

"It's just, sometimes the pressure of all these classes get to me and-," began Kurt.

"-And you feel the need to dump the contents of your chemistry binder on the floor and tousle your hair into an adorable mop?", finished Blaine, grinning fully as he reached out to grab Kurt's hand and squeeze affectionately.

"Yeah, that," Kurt concluded as the ends of his lips perked up at Blaine's words. Blaine's eyes regarded Kurt playfully as he lay down beside Kurt, still holding his hand as he somehow managed to fit Kurt and himself on the single bed.

Kurt's heart raced in his chest, as he sighed outwardly. _He's right there. Blaine is right beside you. Be cool._

"No, but really I'm just super stressed, and my back hurts from bending over that forsaken textbook." Kurt breathed out as he stared at the pebbled ceiling. Blaine propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Kurt.

"You know what the best cure for stress is?"

"What?"

"Chocolate".

Kurt laughed out loud. "Too fattening".

"Football?"

"Blaine, really?"

"A massage?"

Kurt paused before replying. "Maybe. Are you going to pay for the masseuse, wise guy?" Kurt replied glancing up to meet Blaine's amused eyes.

"Definitely not. I'm going to be the masseuse".

"Hm?"

"Honestly, I give the best massages. I'm saving you eighty bucks."

Kurt's face flushed with red as he came to terms with the fact that fucking Blaine Anderson wanted to give him a massage. Maybe stressing over chem had been a wise move. Kurt shifted on the bed, maneuvering himself so he mirrored Blaine, laying on his side, hand under chin, his elbow supporting him.

"Hey," said Kurt softly smiling, his face still probably red.

"You're silly. Lay down on your stomach, Kurt." Blaine smiled back, as he smoothly got up from the bed and pushed Kurt face forward back into the pillow so that he was laying on his stomach.

Kurt was about to shoot back a reply that yes, he most certainly was silly, accepting a massage from someone so unqualified, when whoa- Blaine was running his hands along his lower back, sliding his warm fingers under Kurt's white wrinkled Dalton shirt.

"D'you mind if I take your shirt off, Kurt? It'd just be easier, you know, you'd feel it better," Blaine began, hesitating.

_Blaine stumbled over his words. Interesting._

Kurt muffled a response into his pillow that Blaine took to be an affirmative answer. Blaine slowly slid the already wrinkled shirt up Kurt's back, his strong hands running over the smooth back muscles, slowly massaging as he raised the shirt. As Blaine lifted the shirt over Kurt's head, he ran his fingers into Kurt's hair, gently massaging and running his fingers over his scalp. A visible involuntary shiver ran down the nape of Kurt's neck as Blaine traced a path down his hair line, pausing before eventually moving his hands further down to trace the contours of the boy's shoulders.

Blaine kneaded his gingers gently into the Kurt's tense muscles, trying not to hurt the boy who obviously had some major tension in his back. Kurt's gentle moans cut through the tension in the hair, reassuring Blaine that yes, he was actually touching this gorgeous boy on the bed, and yes, he was enjoying it.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"D'you mind if I... sit on your lower back? It'd just be easier than standing".

"Um, yeah sure- no problem."

Blaine maneuvered from where he was sitting at the end of the bed to sitting spread eagle, thighs on either side of Kurt's lower back. He took a deep breath, and continued to move his hands around Kurt's shoulders, slowly rubbing away the tension.

As Blaine's hands worked their way down Kurt's lower back towards the end of his spine, Kurt let out several muffled moans, soft sighs of contentment that he hoped Blaine hadn't heard.

Blaine chuckled once at the sound. "See? I told you I'm a good masseuse."

"Damn you."

"Yeah, yeah, put your head down, I'm not finished."

Kurt returned his head to the pillow, shutting his eyes as Blaine continued his pathway down his lower pack.

Blaine's fingers now traced the waistband of Kurt's Dalton trousers, slowly rotating his thumbs around the sore muscles there. Kurt's fervent moans remained stable as he felt Blaine's hands _not quite on his ass_but damn well near it. At the close contact Kurt let out a few soft sighs, as well a muffled moan sounding suspiciously close to _Oh god, Blaine._

As Blaine continued the lower back massage, now moving his hands down over his ass to massage at his upper thighs, Kurt cursed his own body. How was he supposed to enjoy this massage all the while repressing a boner which pressed into the sheets every time Blaine even slightly moved his hands?

Kurt breathed out harshly through his nose when he felt hands slowly moving inwards on his thighs, dangerously close to the evidence that he was inevitably extremely turned on right now.

"Oh, Blaine. That feels so good."

Blaine smirked as he heard Kurt's continued moans, but also felt a slightest twinge in his stomach of something a little darker. Blaine shut his eyes, which unfortunately did not shut out the more obvious moans of Kurt which he was clearly not bothering to repress anymore. Blaine swore in his head. _He's your friend! You're kind of his mentor, Blaine! He can't know you're in love with him or anything, it'd ruin everything!_

As Blaine cursed himself out, while still massaging Kurt's lower back, Kurt silently berated himself for getting turned on when his friend was just trying to do him a favor. This all changed when Blaine hit a rather tender spot on his back.

"Mmmm," Kurt whined, his voice becoming breathy as Blaine massaged a little harder. Kurt's voice was doing things to Blaine, and he was a little worried that as he was sitting on Kurt's lower back, that his growing arousal was going to show. Blaine tried to clear his head and finish the massage as he moved his hands safely away from Kurt's amazing ass, and further towards his neck, slowly running his fingers along his spine.

Kurt continued to breathe out little murmurs, half-sentences of adoration for Blaine's strong hands as the curly haired boy continued to rub gently along where Kurt's collar would have been. Leaning forward over Kurt's upper back from his position on the lower back, Blaine lowered his lips until they were right next to Kurt's ear and whispered so not to break the seductive trance they were working their way into.

"Is this alright?"

"Yeah," breathed back Kurt, his now painful erection rutting into the tangled bed sheets.

Blaine re-positioned himself a little further down Kurt's body so he was sitting almost on Kurt's ass.

"Good."

Blaine slowly removed his hands from Kurt's neck, and slowly jutting forward his hips forward a bit so his half-hard dick moved over Kurt's perky ass. Kurt hissed outward at the contact and raised his head. He turned his neck to turn his eyes to meet Blaine's, his own half-lidded with arousal.

"Blaine?" he breathed out, his now uneven voice heavy in the thick air.

"Shit. I took that too far, didn't I? God, Kurt I'm sorry I-"

Kurt slowly sat up, squirming out from where Blaine was still seated on his ass. Panting now, his brought his face close to Blaine's, then, searching his eyes for any signs of hesitation, brought their lips together. Blaine moaned into the kiss and brought his hands to the back of Kurt's head, meshing in with his hair, now completely thrown around his face.

Blaine pulled away slowly, his lips burning, and his stomach clenching with heavy desire. He brought his hands from Kurt's hair down to the front of his shoulders and pushed forcefully, bringing himself down on top of Kurt.

"God, you look so sexy right now, Kurt. You're usually so innocent, but god, those fucking noises you were just making..." Blaine brought his hands lower, balancing himself by sitting over Kurt's thighs, and brushed his thumbs slowly over Kurt's nipples, causing Kurt to moan helplessly.

Blaine crashed into Kurt, his hands finding themselves back into the chestnut mane of hair. Kurt wrapped his legs around him and began to thrust upwards against Blaine's thighs and now fully erect dick. Blaine's tongue explored Kurt's mouth as their hips thrust together, finding an erotic rhythm that allowed them to kiss passionately while grinding together as their breath mixed.

"Blaine, I'm going to-"

"It's okay, just let go," Blaine panted against Kurt's neck, as his grinded downwards. Kurt's entire body trembled while he came, loudly moaning against Blaine's chest, whimpering slowly after Blaine had come as well, rubbing himself into and over Kurt's now sensitive core.

After they were both still, Blaine rolled over so his was beside Kurt, and slowly propped himself back into the position that had gotten them this far, on his side, elbow propping his chin up. "Are you alright?"

Kurt bit his lower lip. "Yeah. Yeah, all... all good."

"Hey, I'm sorry if that got a little out of hand, I just, I wanted to make you feel better and we just, you- those noises."

"No, Blaine, the truth is, I've been kind of... wanting that for a long time. I've kind of been in love with you for- a long time."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Well, we do have amazing chemistry." he laughed out loud as he gestured with his chin towards the dropped textbook on the ground.

Kurt laughed out loud before throwing his arms around Blaine and snuggling into the shorter boy's arms for a relaxing nap after his massage.


End file.
